


(Не)законно

by DNSR



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNSR/pseuds/DNSR
Summary: Спустя много времени и среди кучи людей — Дайчи узнает этот взъерошенный затылок где угодно.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	(Не)законно

**Author's Note:**

> ТС! Спойлер 401 главы! Фик-реакция на главу! Много восклицательных знаков!

Он торопился. Так сильно, что готов был перепрыгивать сразу три, а то и четыре ступеньки, если бы не толпа людей, хлынувшая после финального свистка в проход. Поэтому приходилось ограничиваться двумя ступенями и бесконечными: «Извините! Простите!»

Их места были не слишком высоко, но Дайчи всё равно казалось, что он потратил уже целую вечность. Чем ниже он спускался, тем хуже просматривалась площадка, репортёры, команды… Толпа сомкнулась вокруг него, не выпуская из цепкого кольца. Он попробовал приподняться на цыпочки, но толку от этого было мало. Блин, угораздило же попасть в самую гущу!

С трудом отогнав от себя заманчивую мысль ломануться прямо через сидения и выдохнув очередное: «Извините!» — Дайчи ловко просочился между парой, воодушевлённо обсуждавшей матч. Перескочил через ступеньку. Обогнал ещё нескольких зрителей, притормозив лишь разок, чтобы помочь ребёнку найти обронённый флажок с надписью «Вперёд, Адлерс!». И наконец-то спустился с трибун.

Внизу людей было ещё больше. Несколько раз ему наступили на ногу, один — зарядили по носу плюшевым пальцем гигантского игрушечного волейбольного талисмана, но Дайчи стойко пёр вперёд, ни на что и ни на кого не отвлекаясь. В конце концов, не зря у него был высший балл по прохождению полосы препятствий! Куратор сейчас точно гордился бы им за показательное ориентирование и маневрирование в толпе без создания паники и толкотни! Дайчи думал об этом, скользя между выстроившейся в очередь за автографами (Суге тоже следовало бы поторопиться) малышни, думал обо всём подряд, но заглушить настойчивое: «Только бы он не свалил, только бы не свалил!» — никак не получалось.

Обогнув стайку журналистов, несущихся к кому-то из представителей команд, он остановился перевести дух и оглядеться.

Так. Где же он заприметил это неизменное и неповторимое гнездо? Кажется, у стены с рекламой нового авто, а значит…

— Ага, — выдохнул Дайчи себе под нос.

Облизнув пересохшие губы, он бегло осмотрелся и перемахнул через невысокую оградку — единственную преграду между ними. Чтобы обойти её нормально, у него уже не осталось никакого терпения.

«Что сказать?» — лихорадочно думал Дайчи, чувствуя, как лицо само собой расплывается в широченной улыбке. И что ему, вау, оказывается жуть как жарко! Надо было хоть куртку стянуть, вот он дурак, а!

Крадущийся улыбающийся дурак.

«Что сказать?» — шагая вперёд к широкой спине и знакомо-всклоченному затылку. Глядя на то, как тот выпускает из своих медвежьих объятий Хинату (ничего себе он подрос!) и теперь машет ему рукой.

Блин. Ну, ничего. Он обязательно перехватит и Хинату, и Кагеяму, но позже. А сейчас… что же ему сейчас сказать?

— Эй ты, — окликнул Дайчи, останавливаясь за несколько шагов и грозно складывая руки на груди. Как когда-то давно. Веселье бурлило и клокотало в нём, мешая говорить строго. — Опять пристаёшь к моим кохаям?

«Ну ты нашёл, что сказать, конечно!» — нервно пронеслось в голове, и тут же потонуло в шуме колотящегося сердца.

Куроо вздрогнул, на мгновение замер с так и поднятой рукой, а потом коротко хохотнул и порывисто обернулся. У Дайчи совершенно по-идиотски перехватило дыхание, скулы заболели от того, как сложно было сдерживать предательскую улыбку.

— Честное слово, офицер, это недоразумение! — сказал Куроо, сверкая зубами, улыбаясь глазами и поднимая перед собой раскрытые ладони, точно задержанный.  
Ой, дурак!

«Что происходит? Какое-то преступление? Там якудза что ли?» — уловил Дайчи разговоры со стороны, и, не отрываясь от глаз Куроо, поднял брови.  
Куроо в ответ только шире ухмыльнулся, вызывающе задрав подбородок.

— Боги, что у тебя на голове? — сказал он, не опуская рук.

— Что у ТЕБЯ на голове! — воскликнул Дайчи, и, в конце концов, не выдержал и рассмеялся в голос, согнувшись в три погибели и схватив себя за живот. Кажется, он сегодня высмеял свою месячную — нет! — годовую норму! Должен бы уже устать, но лишь наоборот вошёл во вкус. Ещё и Куроо, заливающийся рядом своим бесподобным гиеньим хохотом, совсем не помогал угомониться.

Наверняка они смотрелись со стороны как полные психи. Возможно, сейчас к ним подойдёт кто-нибудь из организаторов или охраны и попросит не пугать окружающих. Надо бы взять себя в руки, но кого он обманывал? У него никогда не получалось взять себя в руки рядом с Куроо.

— Нет, правда, что с твоей причёской! — у Куроо даже ресницы слиплись от выступивших на глазах слёз и кончик носа по-идиотски покраснел. От взгляда на него в груди что-то разбухало так, что дыхание перехватывало и опять хотелось смеяться.

— Не хочу ничего слышать про причёску от тебя, ты! — не так-то просто возмущаться через улыбку, но он не сдавался. — И вообще, я так уже полгода хожу!

— А я — всю жизнь! — провозгласил Куроо, сцапав его за плечи, и крутанул так, что они поменялись местами. — Под фуражкой не было видно. Кстати, где она?

— В выходной она мне ни к чему, — они снова крутанулись, на сей раз по инициативе Дайчи, тоже ухватившего Куроо за плечи.

«Мы идиоты», — восторженно подумал Дайчи, кружась с Куроо на месте. Идиоты! Что там крикнул ему Суга вслед, когда он со всех ног рванул сюда? Не быть идиотами? Прости, Суга! Есть вещи, которые сильнее нас.

Есть чувства, которые нельзя просто так унять.

Дайчи удивлённо моргнул, сообразив, что он весь от кончиков пальцев до самых внутренностей мелко дрожит.

— Я помну тебе костюм, — то ли пригрозил, то ли предупредил он уже без тени улыбки.  
А вот Куроо всё ещё улыбался, когда сам потянул его к себе:

— Ой, да не такой уж ты и сильный.

От Куроо вкусно пахло одеколоном — Дайчи не помнил такой запах — и совсем немного сигаретным дымом. От Дайчи, наверняка, пивом.

Он громко фыркнул, крепко обнимая Куроо и утыкаясь носом ему в плечо. Если бы он выпил хотя бы два стакана, подумал бы, что просто-напросто пьян. Но он знал свою норму. И это чувство головокружительного возбуждения и закипающего желания «сделать что-то, неважно что» тоже знал. Ещё со школы. 

— Окей, ладно, брейк, ты сильный, ты очень сильный, — горячо засмеялся ему в самое ухо Куроо, и блин, зря он это сделал. Дайчи стиснул его ещё сильнее, удобнее расставил ноги и приподнял его, снова крутанувшись. — Са-а-амура!

— ВЫ! — громыхнуло рядом, заставив обоих вздрогнуть и подключиться обратно к миру, к реальности, к спортивному залу полному людей.

Дайчи вернул Куроо на пол как раз в тот момент, когда Бокуто добежал до них. И они, не сговариваясь, отпрянули друг от друга, как будто бы они нормальные. В груди колотило, лицо горело, и наружу снова полез дурацкий смех. Куроо перед ним выглядел не лучше, разве что в глазах столько огня, что можно обжечься.

— Вы! — вихрь по имени Бокуто налетел на них через мгновение, заново притискивая друг к другу теперь уже в своих могучих и довольно пахучих объятиях. — О-о-о, парни! Я так рад, что вы тут! Вы же видели мой победный удар?

— Конечно же, видели, — сквозь смех прокряхтел Дайчи, сдувая со своего лба щекочущую его чёлку Куроо. И попадая в плен его горящих глаз. Вот же дурак. Опять у него ресницы слиплись.

— Такое просто незаконно пропускать, — не сводя взгляда с Дайчи, протянул Куроо, взлохмачивая Бокуто волосы. — А я не шучу с законом при этом парне.

— Давайте вместе напьёмся! — выдал Бокуто, подняв голову и окинув их сияющим взглядом.

— У тебя режим, — напомнил ему Куроо, выворачиваясь из объятий и поправляя сбитый пиджак. Дайчи тоже на автомате потянулся к голове, забыв, что сегодня без фуражки.

— Конечно, но у вас-то нет! Первый матч сезона мы выигрываем с моей атаки! Мы обязаны это отпраздновать, я всех угощу! Вообще всех!

— Звучит, как нечто, от чего незаконно отказываться. Эй, вы же позаботитесь обо мне, офицер, если вдруг я забуду дорогу к отелю? — весело прищурился Куроо, глядя на Дайчи с вызовом.

«У офицера вообще-то выходной», — хотел в тон ему ответить Дайчи.

«И завтра, кстати, тоже», — подумал он следом.

Мы так давно не виделись.

Очень давно. С этой бесконечной учёбой, практикой, дежурствами по праздникам (у Дайчи) и поездками из префектуры в префектуру (у Куроо), ощущение, будто с последней встречи прошла вечность.

Ему так много всего и сразу хотелось сказать Куроо, мысли наползали одна на другую, а сердце заполошно колотилось под самым кадыком. Поэтому, опасаясь, как бы оно не выскочило, он лишь молча кивнул. Соглашаясь и оставляя все разговоры на потом.

В конце концов, какой из него, к чёрту, офицер, если он откажется, когда это — незаконно?


End file.
